


Кровь

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [13]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Nicknames, Romance, Vampires, no beta we die like men, you know
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 13: Blood (кровь)
Relationships: Moloch/Troile
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972
Kudos: 1





	Кровь

— Наша кровь имеет силу, — медленно говорит Молох, надрезая собственное запястье. Ему кажется, что его голос дрожит, но он не уверен, в ушах звенит, и единственное, что удерживает его на плаву, это яркие глаза Троиля. Обычно голубые, они сейчас потемнели, и даже не смотря на кровь, смотрят они прямо на него, Молоха. Будто прямо в душу, которой не осталось, и ему хочется спрятаться, но нельзя, это трусливо, он сам согласился. Раньше он соблазнял Бруха кровью их детей, шептал на ухо о том, что это правильно. Но сейчас он чувствует себя жертвой, но почему-то ему не страшно. — А моя кровь ещё и испорчена, Троиль, я не уверен, что тебе действительно стоит это делать, — он сглатывает, хотя это совершенно не нужно для вампира.

— Это неважно, — легко улыбается Патриарх, и делает шаг ближе, берет рукой за предплечье и медленно гладит большим пальцем кожу. Раньше Молоху казалось, что Троиль не может и ложку взять в руки, не согнув её, но оказывается он умеет и нежничать.

Баали не понимает, чем заслужил это, он только недавно благодаря ритуалам смог избавиться от роя мух, кружащего над ним ещё с самой ямы, откуда он вылез при обращении. А Троиль знает его уже почти сотню лет, разве может он хотеть этого на самом деле? Это обоюдная связь, и Молох знает, что она его погубит, что его клану это не понравится, но он настолько... влюблён? Он не уверен, может ли вообще чувствовать подобное, но тело ватное будто он давно не ел, хотя Карфаген является прямо-таки пиром для любого Сородича.

— Мне плевать, Мол, ты знаешь, как я приобрёл своё поколение, мне тоже нечем гордиться в своей крови. Но я хочу быть с тобой, хотя бы столько, сколько нам отведёт вместе судьба, — он наклоняется ближе, и Баали замирает, когда Бруха проводит носом прямо по челюсти, вдыхает запах, обнимает за талию.

Раньше Молох бы презрительно фыркнул на сокращение имени, поджал губы, но сейчас без него кажется неправильно. Троиль всегда черезчур фамильярный, черезчур Троиль, и с ним на самом деле не так уж и сложно сблизиться, ужиться. Раньше это шло на пользу плану, а сейчас ему самому кажется, что он попал в ловушку.

— Ты пожалеешь, — шепчет Молох, приподнимая голову и ведя губами по чужой щеке. — Я не хочу чтобы потом ты проклинал меня.

— Как я могу проклинать свою вечную любовь? — мужчина выдыхает ему прямо на ухо, и ведёт ниже, вонзается клыками в шею. Баали хочет засмеяться, хочет напомнить ему, что он вообще-то для этого кисть порезал, но он скорее занят сдерживанием Зверя внутри. И тем, насколько же это на удивление приятно.

А потом Троиль отстраняется, и глаза у него горят, будто он добрался до величайшего сокровища, и он кусает собственную руку, и целует Молоха.

У их поцелуя вкус крови и вечного обещания.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
